The Letter
by BlondeBubble
Summary: Elphaba writes Fiyero a letter. What does she say?


My darling Fiyero,

This will be the hardest letter I have ever had to write, please believe me when I say that. Please read the whole letter & don't just discard it out of anger. Let me start off by saying that I love you & I will always love you no matter where you & I are in the world. However we can't be together as a couple or a team. I would destroy you & I know that you will be thinking that I could never do that but believe me I would & that is the last thing in the world I want to do, so this is for the best for everyone & yes that does include you, even though I know you will not think so or feel the same way I do about it but if you love me then you will respect my decision.

You made me realise so many things & for that I will always be grateful, you made me understand that it was ok to me, it was ok to follow my own head & heart & to follow my own dreams & beliefs. That not everyone was right but it didn't mean that they were wrong they were just different. Like me you saw I was different & not wrong. You understood me, maybe not at the start but you took the time to get to know the girl inside the green skin & to understand how I lived, how I worked, how I saw myself & the world around me. You never judged me; you always just supported me & helped me whenever I asked. You will never know how much I owe you for all that you did. Because I knew you, I have been changed for good. I have been changed for the better & for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

For all of the above that you taught me I am to many still the green girl who become the Wicked Witch of the West I no longer have a name just a title. I am no longer a person but a being that is now the enemy that is now feared & hated. I can no longer walk these hallowed halls and vine-draped walls as I once did. I have gone into hiding, yes I know you will be angry with me for not telling you & not allowing you to come, but you have a future, you can do great things with the life you have ahead of you, but for me my life has run its course in Shiz & in Oz itself. You must stay & do all the things we planned to do. If you had stayed with me, you too would have been forced into hiding, all your dreams would have become just been dreams & I couldn't do that to you, I need you to live your dreams if not for yourself than for me, do it for me. I am limited but you are unlimited. You have a destiny to fulfil. You have a world to right. You have a path to follow. You have a life to live.

I do however have one last favour to ask of you, I ask that you keep her safe, you look out for her & guide her when possible, if possible. She will do her up most & her best to always be Glinda the Good but she will need help & support along the way. You are to be her confidante & her shoulder to lean on. I ask that you hold her & let her cry when she finds out I have gone, I ask you to reassure her that she is not alone & that I will always be with her, like a handprint on her heart. If she needs a another best friend, you are to be it, because she deserves someone amazing, someone she can trust & most importantly someone who knows her & knew me, so that she can talk about me if ever needed too. For Glinda was my best friend, my only true & real friend & I want her to know that I have not abandoned her, but I have saved her from a future full of hate, she can rule the land peacefully & have all her dreams come true.

Now all that is left to say is please don't try &find me, it's safer that way. It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime, but we will in another that I am sure of, so I will not say goodbye but farewell & see you in another life at another time.

I will love you till my dying day, no-one can ever take away our memories & our love for each other. That will remain as constant as the rising & setting of the sun. Whenever you miss me & need to be near me then just close your eyes & I will appear & if you cannot see me then just borrow the moonlight & see how bright we shine. I will be there in dreams every night if you need me & the one place I will never leave is your heart.

So farewell my lover, my soul mate, my prince. I will love you always.

Forever yours

Elphaba

~ x ~


End file.
